It All Started At La Push
by MyLoveIsVengeance
Summary: Okay so I've redone my werewolf fanfic. Not the best I've done but I'm gonna write more to make improvements. The only chars I own are Mimi and Lexi. So enjoy my fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**It All Started At La Push (Chpt. one)**

**Lexi and I always had an interesting childhood. We've always been different. I suppose your wondering how. Well let's go back to when we phased. We were both ten. I know it's very young to have already phased. Especially for a female considering we usually don't phase until we turn seventeen or eighteen. But as for us, it was different. **

**With Lexi, it was because of our cousin, Aaron. She really wanted to go the huge Halloween party at the school but dad wouldn't let her. He made fun of her. He sure wasn't expecting a huge blonde wolf with blue eyes to be on top of him. With me it was different.**

** We were at school, and I had just gotten detention. Didn't want detention. Got mad. Turned into a huge caramel brown wolf with light brownish greenish eyes. Ever since then, we were outcasts. Our dad pulled us out of school and home schooled us for five years. After out fifteenth birthday, he decided to let us move to La Push with our lifetime family friends, the Blacks. Billy and Jacob. Jacob is also a werewolf.. He was more than happy to see us when we arrived at LaPush. **

"**Mimi! Lexi!" he roared with excitement as he ran up and squeezed us in his huge arms. **

"**Hi-uh-Jake." I said, struggling to breath in his tight hug. **

"**Erm, Jake. Can't. Breath." **

**He let go suddenly, looking embarrassed. **

"**Sorry about that. I'm just so glad to see you. I've missed you. A lot."**

**I couldn't help but smile.**

"**I've missed you too." **

**He turned around to Lexi, who had found herself a spoon and a jar of Nutella. **

"**I see you still have a thing for Nutella?" **

**Lexi looked up, still absorbed in the chocolate. **

"**Yep. Good to see you, Jake." **

**He chuckled. **

"**Good to see you too. So I was thinking..." he started. **

"**Oh crap, Jake..." **

**Everyone knows that when Jake has an idea, we're all in trouble. **

"**What? I was going to see if you two wanted to go see a movie." **

"**Oh." I said, feeling embarrassed.**

**I could feel my faceturning red. He put his warm hand on my face and laughed. **

"**Hey don't be embarrassed hun. So what do you guys think? Lexi?"**

**Lexi was currently dancing and singing to "The Gummy Bear Song". "Lex!" I shouted. She jumped. **

"**Yes? Can I help you?"**

**I rolled my eyes. **

"**Jacob wants to know if we wanna go see a movie. But you weren't paying attention!"**

**Well apparently that ticked her off because something unexpected happened next. After I said that to her, she started shaking. After about five seconds, there was a huge blonde dog in front of me. "Lexi.." I said slowly. "I wasn't being rude or anything..calm down.." Just them Jake came up beside me. "Go inside." he commanded.**

"**I'll handle her." **

**I quickly went inside and sat on the couch. It was always very warm inside the blacks house. But maybe it was due to the fact that I was a werewolf that made me so warm. I wasn't sure. About fifteen minutes later, Jacob and Lexi walked in. Neither of them looked very happy. **

"**Um..are you guys okay?" I asked. **

**Jacob looked at me and suddenly grinned. "I am fine. Do you have any idea how hard it is to calm this chick down?"**

**I couldn't help but laugh. "I think I have a pretty good idea. You okay, Lexi?"**

**She glared at me. **

"**I swear you say I'm not paying attention again-" **

"**Okay so," Jacob interrupted, **

"**How about that movie? Are we gonna go?" **

**I thought for a moment. **

"**Yea lets go!" **

**Jake beamed. **

"**Yea! Ready Lex?" **

**She looked at him, then at me. **

"**Oh..come on! I'm ready!"**

**We all laughed all the way to Jacob's car. Lexi sat in the back so I sat in the front next to Jake. **

**The movie was nice, though I couldn't concentrate with a warm, muscular, tan, beautiful werewolf sitting beside me. After the movie, he took us to his favorite little Italian restaurant. Lexi was happy to discover that they had spaghetti. I ordered the shrimp alfredo and Jacob had a huge bowl of ravioli. The night was wonderful and I didn't want it to end. Not because I was having a good time. Because I was with Jacob. I didn't want to leave him. I don't know what it was, but there was something beautiful abut Jake. **

**Wait, take a step back, Mimi. Jake? Jacob Black. The kid that was my best friend. How could I love him? I couldn't sleep very well at all last night. I couldn't get Jacob out of my head. The nest day it rained continuously. I wanted to sleep. All day. Nothing else. Just sleep. But Jacob insisted that he show us the territory boundaries. Wait a sec, I thought, boundaries? **

"**Umm, Jake?" I asked nervously. **

"**Whats up Mimi?" He answered. **

**I thought for a moment about how to ask him. "Um...what..what do you mean 'territory boundaries? I don't understand.." **

**He sighed. "You'll find out soon enough, love." **

**We continued to run for a few more minutes until we approached a clearing in the forest. **

"**Gah!" I yelled and covered my nose.**

**He chuckled. **

"**Smells doesn't it? Just be glad their not...oh crap.."**

**I then saw three tall figures. Two men and a woman. **

"**What are you three doing here?" Jacob spat. **

"**Alice saw you coming, we needed to see why you were coming this way." said the shorter male. **

**I was confused. **

"**Wait," I said, "what do you mean she saw us coming?"**

**It was quiet for a while. Finally, Jacob sighed.**

"**Mimi...the Cullens are filthy bloodsucking leeches people call vampires." **

**I felt my jaw drop. Lexi looked unsurprised.**

"**Eh I sorta figured. Their skin and eyes sorta give them away. So does their scent."**

**The tall male smiled at her. **

"**You are very observant. I admire that in people."**

**I saw Lexi smile and start blushing. The woman cleared her throat to speak.**

"**So tell us. Why were you coming this way?" Her voice was so smooth. So..singie... **

"**I was showing these two the territory boundaries."**

**The shorter male stepped forward. **

"**You say these two are new to your pack?"**

**Jacob nodded. "This is Mimi and Lexi." The blonde smiled at Lexi when he heard her name.**

**I noticed that that entire time, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.**

"**Well, as new as they may be, if they enter our territory I am afraid we will have to-"**

"**We will let them off easy." the tall blonde interrupted.**

"**After all, they are new to these parts. We'll go easy on them for a while." **

**He winked at Lexi and she was blushing.**

**_Woah, _I thought,_ Lexi likes a vampire! _**

**Well I had forgotten that werewolves could hear each other's thoughts up until this point. Because Jacob got a little uneasy with Lexi thinking about a hot vampire. **

"**Okay girls. We should go."**

**We left and Jake took us back to the house. It was raining by the time we got back. Lexi and I were watching 'America's Funniest Home Videos' when Jacob comes in. Shirt off and wearing shorts.**

"**You guys wanna come run with me?" he asked.**

**Lexi looked at him like he was crazy.**

"**Seriously? It's pouring out there!"**

**He smiled that smile that makes me melt.**

"**All the better reason to go run! Mimi? You wanna come?"**

**I could feel my face turning bright red.**

"**Yea sure!"**

**He was beaming.**

"**Great! Come on!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**It All Started At La Push (Chapter 2)**

**We went out and ran to the beach. Then we just walked along the shore.**

"**This is nice," Jake said.**

**I nodded. "It is.."**

**We were both silent for a while. We went over and sat on a big rock.**

"**Um..Mimi..there's something I want to tell you. Something about werewolves that you might now know.."**

**I nodded. "Okay...tell me."**

**He sighed.**

"**It's this thing called imprinting.."**

**I stared at him for a moment.**

"**Imprinting? What's that?" I asked him.**

**He hesitated for a moment.**

"**It's pretty much when you find the girl. And it's like she's the entire world. Like she's the one holding you to this earth..."**

**I started to blush.**

"**Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.**

"**Because Mimi...I've imprinted on you. I love you Mimi."**

**I knew that my face was bright red by now. I didn't know what to say.**

"**I..I love you too Jacob.."**

**He leaned in to kiss me. Then..I heard something.**

"**Oh he better be there! Please be there!"**

**It was Lexi. **

**Jake looked at me.**

"**You hear her too, don't you?"**

**I nodded.**

"**Well...we'd better go see what she's up to..but first.."**

**He quickly grabbed me and kissed me. I started feeling lightheaded. When he pulled away, he apparently saw my face, because he started to laugh at me.**

"**C'mon. Let's go."**

**We phased again and ran to look for Lexi. It really wasn't that hard because we quickly found her scent. Her scent was going towards the territory boundaries. We got close enough to where we were able to phase back and just run the rest of the way.**

**When we got there, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was there alright. But so was one of those vampires. They were laughing and smiling.**

**When Lexi looked over and saw us, her smile quickly faded.**

**I glared at her.**

"**What are you two doing here?" she demanded.**

"**The question is, why are YOU here with HIM? He's a vampire Lexi!" I was furious.**

"**So, what? You two can fall in love, but I can't?"**

**Jake looked at her, confused. **

"**What are you talking about?" he asked her.**

"**You two should really learn to control you're thoughts. I know you two kissed. I know you imprinted on Mimi, Jacob."**

**Jacob now looked furious. He wasn't exactly good at handling things like this.**

"**Why do you two look so mad? I've fallen in love with Jasper."**

**Jasper smiled.**

"**And I've fallen in love with Lexi. You two should be happy for her."**

"**How did you even know he'd be here, Lex?" I asked her.**

**She rolled her eyes.**

"**Each vampire has a different scent, Mimi. I knew he was here because I smelled him."**

**I was extremely mad. **

"**Oh no don't get mad..it's not like he's gonna hurt me!"**

**It was too late. I lost control and within a few seconds I had phased into a brown wolf. I began to charge at her, when Jake stepped in front of me.**

"**Mimi, sweetie...go back to the beach...I'll be there in a few minutes."**

**I hesitated for a moment, but then turned around and ran towards the beach. I got there in no time. When I got there, I phased back and walked on the shore.**

**I finally let my emotions overtake me. I sat down with my feet in the water, tears rolling down my face.**

**Finally Jacob got there. He walked over and sat beside me, putting both his arms around me.**

"**Ssh...it's okay Mimi." he said, trying to calm me down.**

"**She doesn't understand that he could hurt her. He could kill her..she's my sister Jake..I'm so worried about her.."**

**I heard someone walk up behind us.**

"**Now do you understand why she's upset Lexi?" Jake asked.**

**I looked behind us and saw Lexi. And to my surprise, the bloodsucker was with her!**

"**I understand. But Mimi, you don't have to worry. Jasper is different. He wouldn't hurt me." Lexi sat down beside me. Jasper sat next to her.**

"**I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to," Jasper said. "She's much more different than anyone I've ever met. I knew when I saw her that she was the one. The girl I have been waiting to come into my life."**

**I looked at Jasper. **

"**Aren't you like, not supposed to be here?"**

**Jacob looked at me. **

"**We made a small arrangement. Jasper will be the only vampire allowed at La Push. Because if he and Lexi are in love, we cannot separate them like that. I wouldn't appreciate that if it were me and you."**


End file.
